Les émotions d'une femme enceinte
by LB.Slythedor
Summary: Quand Ginevra Weasley débarque dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger pour une conversation intime... Tout premier OS


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

« - Hermioooooone ! »

La concernée releva prestement la tête de son bureau et réceptionna tant bien que mal son amie Ginevra Weasley, enceinte de sept mois et les yeux trempés de larmes.

« - Ginny ! Ça va ?

\- Noooon !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se...

\- Harry... Il... Il me trompe ! »

Et la jeune femme repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, devenue monnaie courante ces derniers mois.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Harry Potter qui aurait trompé la femme de sa vie et mère de ses deux enfants, dont un actuellement en conception ? Impossible !

« - Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi insensée ? Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup et je sais que tu es très sensible en ce moment, mais là, je ne peux pas te croire. Harry t'aime plus que tout.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je viens de... je le sais.

\- Et comment ? Tu l'as surpris au lit avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non... non... Il... »

Voyant son amie recommencer à suffoquer et à pleurer, la jeune femme décida d'agir. Elle la fit asseoir et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

« - Ginny, tu ventiles ! Calme-toi... »

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre et au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle fut enfin prête à parler.

\- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, c'était le rendez-vous pour ma dernière échographie.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et en sortant, j'ai entendu Parvati Patil dire à sa sœur qu'Harry était très bien fait et que vu ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle allait essayer de le voir plus souvent. J'étais paralysée, je voulais pas croire ce que j'entendais et... et...

\- Non, non, non Ginny, ne pleure pas. Parvati n'est qu'une commère !

\- Alors comment elle pourrait savoir que Harry a une tache de naissance sur sa fesse gauche ?

\- Euh...

\- Mais tu sais, ça ne me surprend pas. Regarde-moi, je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, j'ai l'air d'une baleine et avec Harry, on n'a rien fait depuis des semaines. Il doit me trouver tellement laide.

\- Mais non, il a peut-être peur de te faire mal...

\- Il dit qu'il a peur de faire mal au bébé. C'est tellement stupide comme excuse ! »

Hermione sourit. Son meilleur ami pouvait être excessivement prévenant vis-à-vis de sa femme, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris pour sa seconde grossesse.

« - C'est Harry, un rien lui fait peur quand il s'agit de toi ou d'Albus.

\- Mais j'en ai assez qu'il me traite comme un petit être fragile. Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! Et tu sais quoi ? Parvati a rajouté que la prochaine fois, elle irait plus loin que le vestiaire de l'équipe. »

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rassurer son amie et surtout, s'en débarrasser car bien qu'adorable, cette dernière l'empêchait de travailler sur un important dossier.

« - Ginny, Harry ne te trompe pas. Tu te souviens qu'il est attrapeur dans l'équipe des Tornades ? Et que Parvati est journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, Parvati devait interviewer toute l'équipe avant-hier et en particulier le capitaine. Elle en a simplement profité pour se rincer l'œil et se pavaner devant sa sœur. Tu as oublié comment elles se comportaient à Poudlard ? Toujours en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une gourgandine est allée faire du voyeurisme dans les vestiaires des hommes que tu dois croire que ton mari te trompe, surtout avec elle !

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu es fatiguée en ce moment, tu as simplement dû oublier le rendez-vous.

\- Tu... tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Harry t'aime plus que tout au monde, il ne fera jamais rien qui lui fasse risquer de te perdre. Jamais !

\- Merlin, je suis tellement idiote...

\- Mais non, tes hormones te jouent des tours, c'est tout.

\- Oh, Hermione merci. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te remercier ?

\- En sortant et en allant retrouver ton mari pour dîner, par exemple. C'est votre anniversaire de mariage je crois, alors que fais-tu encore ici ? »

Alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, Ginny se mit à pâlir.

« - Notre... ?

\- GINNY ! »


End file.
